


I would follow him

by MiscellaniousTrash (ClaraTheFabulous)



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Kryozgaming - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically just waxing poetic about Smitty, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prose Poem, except they gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraTheFabulous/pseuds/MiscellaniousTrash
Summary: John just really cares about Smitty, okay? No homo.(Spoilers: all the homo)





	I would follow him

The first time he heard Smitty's voice was while recording something with Craig. John at the time knew very few youtubers, so Craig invited a few of his friends, to play some random games on steam. The first time Smitty cracked a joke, John found himself sputtering, laughing far harder than the joke deserved. His voice was just so unique, so conducive to subverting expectations, he found himself crying in laughter by the end of the session. When Smitty left the call, Mini smiled and silently texted him Smitty's number. Craig knew him so well.

-

The first time John knew he cared a bit too much about Smitty was while playing Fortnite. They had other friends to play with but they left a few hours previous. They stopped recording at some point, both realizing they had far too much content to make into a single video. They still had the discord running, but neither said more than the occasional grunt in a while. It wasn't what was said, it was what they did. 

Neither of them spoke, neither said a word, but somehow Smitty met his moves beat for beat, always knowing when and what to build, when to shoot, who to target. They were a symphony of death, rolling across Dusty like a plague. 

"SHIT! JOHN!" 

The silence was broken between one second and the next, and before Smitty was even done speaking John was turned and running straight towards him. He found his character crouched behind a tree, shots coming from the other direction. John quickly took out the shooter and started building as soon as he finished, forming a barricade of traps around them. He heard Smitty's laugh at his action, so clearly overdoing it but so, so, necessary. John took to nursing Smitty back to health. Nothing mattered until Smitty was okay. Everyone could wait until he was done.

 

That's how he treats all his friends, okay?

-

One of the things he absolutely adores about Smitty is that he can feed off John's energy every day of the week. Every joke gets added to, made funnier and more effective by Smitty. Smitty has the ability to read what he's going for and add in a way that doesn't diminish his efforts. 

The same was true the other way around. Smitty constantly made jokes, John adding his special flare. 

-

The first time John thinks people might think he's spending a bit too much time with Smitty was while playing Golf It. Their responses were the same noise, the same mentality for jokes throughout the video. The same laugh and reaction times, the same strategy for defeating the holes. 

After finishing recording, John leaned back and stared at his ceiling, reveling in the feeling of being completely understood, completely appreciated. He'd never met someone so tolerant of his idiotic humor, so loving towards what he found funny at the time and so in tune with his frequency. 

-

The second time he thinks they've maybe spent a bit too much time together was while playing Stick Fight. Both of them timed their attack to the millisecond, firing against the other two in unison. Then they both cracked up simultaneously and spent the rest of the episode making jokes off each other, like a feedback loop, reverberating off each other's notes to create something louder, more unified, more effective. 

After recording this time, he just sat and smiled. 

-

The first time he met Smitty personally was at PAX. By then they talked as much as they could, always planning for a short conversation that stretched for hours. They never seemed to run out of topics to talk about, whether the newest game or editing tips or anything, really. He knew the man knew just about everything about John, it had gotten so bad that they knew what the other was going to say without even a look. At the convention, he knew his friends were giving him weird looks every time he stretched his neck to look around for Smitty, he was just too excited to care. He had been looking forward to this moment for almost a year, by now he was almost shaking with energy.

The first time he saw Smitty was at the food court in the convention center, ordering a slice of pizza. His face was surprising, to say the least. Slightly marshmallowy but not at all overweight. His body was beautiful. Curved hips and smooth skin stretched delicately over gentile muscle. Thank the lord no one can hear his thoughts, because someone would throw the homo card instantaneously. It was only when he became that bit more conscious of the world around him that he realized he stopped in the middle of the food court, hand wrapped tightly around Craig's elbow, Craig yelling to get his attention only to be responded with a shocked expression.

John quickly apologized and started walking towards Smitty, lips almost splitting with excitement. Just before Smitty turned, John got to enjoy his profile, how the gross lighting of the convention center lit up his face in effervescent ways. But just seconds later, as Smitty caught sight of him, his face lit up with a smile worth its weight in gold. To see how those lips curled around his name, like he'd heard so many times before but never _seen._ His eyes were brown. His eyes. were brown. A golden sunset on the beaches of Maui, dry wheat in the hills of Kansas, redwood trees in California. 

 

John really needs to stop staring before someone notices. 

-

 The weekend is blanketed in admirative glances from both directions. John looks at Smitty like he wants to eat him alive, catching like a breath on his collarbone, his shoulder, his hips. John looks at Smitty like a ball of happiness, like a delicate art piece needing care. Smitty looks at him like he hung the moon, like John gave him the gift of every happy feeling he's ever had.  

John knows he doesn't deserve a bit of it, the way Smitty looks at him. As far as he can tell, Smitty has no idea how John feels, how he wants to drag his tongue down that porcelain skin and break it like fine china. How he wants to watch Smitty shatter-

Yeah, John knows he doesn't deserve a bit of it, but he absorbs those looks like a sponge and takes them home with him, cradling the feeling with every care in the world. 

-

"Dude you didn't even get me a Christmas present, I'm so disappointed in you" Smitty quips, but John can hear the smile pulling on his speech. Both of them were alone for Christmas, neither planning far enough in advance to make it worth the trip home.

"Oh, please, Mom, you didn't either" John smiles back

A moment of silence follows.

"Are you sure about that?" John cracks up, already worked into giggles from the call.

A few moments later, Smitty asks again, "Did you actually not find it? I put it in your bag last PAX."

Crickets.

"Wait, actually?"

"Hell yeah borther. Just because I'm in Canada doesn't mean we can't appreciate each other's presence."

John rolls his eyes and goes looking through his bag. 

"Just so you know that's the stupidest pun I've ever heard" He yells back. 

 

Several minutes later, he comes back with a small wrapped box. It was tucked behind one of the zippers in his suitcase. Once it's unwrapped, he finds a small felt box.

"Are you proposing to me over skype?"

Smitty snorts. 

"Of course not, that'd be terrible"

A few seconds pass, silence. A gasp.

"Smitty, this is a ring. This is a black tungsten ring. This is a platinum encrusted black tungsten ring. How-"

"John, look at me" Smitty's holding an identical one, "It's obviously not an engagement ring, just something we can both wear because we're friends." Smitty runs his finger over the smooth edge, chewing on his lower lip. "Good friends"

When John finally looks up, his eyes are bloodshot.

 

"I-... I think I love you"


End file.
